five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 August 2015
02:41 ferry? 02:41 yee 02:41 I saw his message. 02:41 I analyzed it, and it wasn't really negative, just a lil fnafb scenario, shadow mario and gold mario killing characters. 02:42 though, 02:42 he will get action done. 02:42 k 02:42 . 02:42 so 02:42 status 02:42 on vegas 02:43 its done 02:43 wanna begin 02:43 your intemediate class? 02:43 k 02:43 i opened up fraps 02:44 opened sm64 02:44 vegas is open 02:45 Alright. 02:45 Select a topic: 02:45 Cloning Mario 02:45 cloning mario 02:45 Flashlight Effect 02:45 Alright then. 02:45 Close vegas, 02:45 it's using up memory right now, 02:45 we don't need it yet. 02:45 Use your freeze camera code. 02:45 Record a video of mario doing whatever. 02:46 End that video, and do another video, mario do something else. 02:46 warning 02:46 do not have mario 02:46 in the second video 02:46 too close 02:46 to the first position 02:46 of the first mario 02:46 in the video. 02:48 done 02:49 1 second.. 02:50 open up vegas 02:50 while i prepare the set 02:50 getting my stock footage of mario and luigi ready 02:51 open? 02:51 ye 02:51 click 02:51 file 02:51 > 02:51 import media 02:51 go to 02:51 wherever you store your vids 02:51 its should be 02:52 fraps/movies 02:52 ye 02:52 go there in import media 02:52 find your footage 02:52 put it in vegas. 02:52 http://prntscr.com/88626h 02:52 Once you import your footage, 02:52 Vegas looks like this. 02:52 which one 02:52 The ones you used. 02:52 The two scenes of mario and the other mario. 02:53 done 02:54 Alright, 02:54 Lemme bring up the next pic for what to do.. 02:54 Take the first clip, 02:54 And put it in the timeline. 02:54 That is, 02:54 the thing below the preview. 02:54 ik 02:54 its in 02:56 ferry> 02:56 http://prntscr.com/8863hb 02:56 Organize your timeline to be like so. 02:56 First clip, under the second clip. 02:56 You'll learn how to remove the black bars in your next class. 02:56 Now, this is where it gets fun. 02:57 Hover over the top click, 02:57 And click on, 02:57 clip* 02:57 02:57 And look for, 02:57 Video Event Pan/Crop. 02:57 yes 02:58 done 02:58 Now, 02:58 Look at the bottom-left corner, 02:58 Click on mask. 02:58 This will be your final step in this class. 02:58 You get this, 02:58 this, pen. 02:59 Via this pen, 02:59 Make a circle around the visible mario. 02:59 what 02:59 Click on Mask at the bottom-right corner, 02:59 in the video event pan/crop window. 02:59 yes 02:59 If no pen comes up, 02:59 Look to the sidebar, 03:00 you should see the pen, 03:00 click that button to activate it. 03:00 Now, 03:00 Make a shape around mario, 03:00 with this pen. 03:00 Close it up, 03:00 and, 03:00 http://prntscr.com/88649z 03:00 wala 03:01 which pen 03:01 prntscr 03:02 aight. 03:02 i circled what you need. 03:02 http://prntscr.com/8864y5 03:02 do what this pic does, 03:02 then, look to your preview. 03:02 then, screenshot your preview. 03:05 my preview stayed the same 03:05 Screenshot your timeline, and your video event pan/crop window. 03:07 http://prntscr.com/88664x 03:08 kek 03:08 i see the problem. 03:08 you didnt complete the circle. 03:08 all the way. 03:08 i tried 03:08 its literally, 03:08 click the next thing. 03:08 and you also did a keyframe error. 03:08 keyframes are a topic in the advanced class, 03:08 but ill bring em in now. 03:10 once 03:10 the screen is black 03:10 well 03:10 faded 03:10 its easy 03:10 you like, did it midway, 03:10 you were about to end it, 03:10 then you said, 03:10 nah. 03:10 http://prntscr.com/8866xq 03:10 me trying to explain 03:15 i got the square around him 03:16 Fully? 03:16 The screen fades slightly dark? 03:15 i got the square around him 03:16 Fully? 03:16 The screen fades slightly dark? 03:18 yes 03:18 but not the shape 03:20 did you do it? 03:20 http://prntscr.com/88699f 03:21 but the far mario dissapears when i click "play" 03:21 ferry 03:22 ferry? 03:23 yes 03:23 . 03:23 hm. 03:24 does the mario move around? 03:24 the close one does 03:24 So, the close one moves around. 03:24 yes 03:25 hm.. 03:25 It's better to say, 03:25 Top Clip Mario, 03:25 Bottom Clip Mario, let's use dat. 03:26 Alright, 03:26 wait 03:26 now my mouse wont appear on vegas 03:26 halp 03:26 That's some technical problem. 03:26 What are you on now? 03:26 1 sec 03:28 fixed the mouse 03:29 but bottom clip mario doesnt move 03:29 or appear 03:29 at all 03:29 Hm. 03:29 In the screenshot he seems to appear. 03:29 except on the preview before i click play 03:30 perhaps the whole process is redone? 03:30 yeah. 03:30 delete both clips, 03:30 and redo what i told you to do. 03:30 takes 2 seconds. 03:31 rly 03:31 if i can do it, 03:31 u can do it. 03:31 you literally are making a circle around a character. 03:31 this time though, make it bigger, the circle, 03:31 but not to big. 03:32 k 08:12 My chat lags 08:12 Ah 08:12 It's over 08:13 * Withersoul 235 pings Tonic 08:13 PM 08:13 ? 08:13 PM 08:19 K, i'll attempt to make a FNaMC that makes sense. 08:24 k 08:24 then you take it the wrong direction 08:24 thats fine 08:24 k 08:24 go 08:24 fine 08:24 do that pointless thing 08:24 fnamc is fine 08:24 its everything else 08:24 ? 08:27 everything you believe 08:27 is questionable 08:27 not everything you create 08:29 Such as "Fritz Smith is The Phone Guy" ? 08:38 If Fritz Smith was the Phone guy. 08:38 That means he'd get fired, meaning he can't be the Phone Guy in FNaF1. 08:39 Yes 08:39 But 08:39 He could have been re-applied for the job. 08:39 (the theory is official, it's on FNAF 2's Theories & Rumors page) 08:39 First, don't rely on the FNaF Wiki, it's bullshit. 08:40 Secondly, would they let some who tinkered with the animatronics (which probably led them to the Bite of '87) stay? 08:41 There could be a diffrent owner as years have passed. 08:41 1987-1992/1993 08:41 thats about 5 to 6 years. 08:41 I doubt an owner would let it go. 08:41 Plus, now your making perdictions. 08:41 Predictions are not going to help you 08:42 Predictions ? 08:43 We don't know if the owner changed. 08:43 That's a prediction, saying he did. 08:43 You need proof. 08:48 Alright, the second FNaMC is almost done. 08:50 Five Nights at Minecrafts: The Attraction 08:50 Done 08:53 Cool! 08:54 withersoul i need to make a fnaf fanon wiki beat-em-up 08:54 Ehm, what ? (also thanks) 08:54 We need like a FNaF Fanon Wiki Fighting Game. 08:54 lol 08:54 Yea 08:54 AMAZING 08:54 includes maybe users and fan-characters from the fanon wiki 08:55 and maybe some fnaf characters 08:55 cuz why not 08:55 Hey that'd in fact be great 08:55 And every contributor may contribute, it's Public 08:55 Or not ? 08:57 Hey, guys! 08:57 Hi DBB 08:57 Did ya hear the news? 08:58 ? 08:58 Check out the Demacia tab. 08:58 Ehm, the shit is that ? 08:58 Ah it's an RP 08:59 Yeah. 08:59 WOW 08:59 It originated from the FNAF Wiki. 08:59 I had 17 notifications 08:59 And look at it now! 08:59 On that site 08:59 I don't suppose you'd wanna join? 08:59 IDK 09:00 Just read the main page. 09:01 I did 09:01 It has s*xual content and uncensored swearing. 09:01 Holy cr*p 09:01 Toovulgar4me 09:01 Don't worry. 09:01 Why ? 09:02 It mainly exists in the chat, and even then, it's in PM. 09:02 Oki. 09:02 I shall also create a FazQuest wiki. 09:02 Cool. 09:03 So, would you like to join the ALW wiki? 09:03 I'll think about it. 09:04 Alright. 09:04 Also 09:04 FazQuest has concluded 09:04 There's a final game coming 09:04 Cool. 09:05 Called 09:05 "Final FazQuest" (get the reference ?) 09:05 It's like a fantasy. 09:06 Hi ? 09:06 Huh. Never seen you around. You a new user? 09:06 Well at least I found a none dead chat 09:06 Lucky you. 09:07 Yeah. 09:07 Thanks for the sarcasm. 09:07 Nah, I ain't being sarcastic. 09:07 I ai't 09:07 OOps 09:07 Hmm. 09:07 Accidentally hit Enter 09:08 This was the only non dead chat I found. 09:08 To be honest I thought there would be more people. 09:08 I joined to settle some things, i thought Tonic was angry on me 09:09 Eh, I joined due to boredom and telling news. 09:09 oh 09:09 people are here. 09:09 Hedgefox 09:09 That's Tonic to you. 09:09 Hi, Tanik. 09:09 That's mr.Mario to you. 09:09 lal 09:09 That's mama luigi to you. 09:10 That's Wither(soul) to you. 09:10 So, Tanik, did you hear the news? 09:11 what news? 09:11 The News. 09:11 What news? 09:12 The ALW Wiki has formed a partnership with this wiki. 09:12 The news 09:12 Check the Demacia tab. 09:12 cool 09:12 Alw wikia? 09:12 What does Demacia mean? 09:12 IDK. 09:12 GTG 09:12 Bye 09:13 "A kingdom in the game of League of Legends where some of the iconic characters originate such as Garen, Lux, and Xin Zhao." 09:13 So is Tonic mod or what? 09:13 I am Mod and a Chat Mod. 09:13 Meaning I can kick you. 09:13 Mwhahhahahahah *shot* 09:14 NOTICE ME SENPAI .. Funny and original. 09:15 I get the feeling we'll get along just fine. 09:17 I've seen all now. 09:17 Cool. 09:18 I'll probably get hate or a kick but whatever. 09:19 What do you mean? 09:19 In my honest opinion I find Five nights at freddy's mediocre. 09:19 no 09:19 I won't kick you 09:19 That's just being dickish then 09:19 And the fanbase is toxic. 09:20 agree'd 09:20 Yeah, I find that odd. 09:20 The fanbase made me dislike it wven more. 09:20 What's up with FNAF? 09:20 Even 09:20 I'm fine with the games 09:20 I'm not fine with the fanbase 09:20 not all of them 09:20 but some of them 09:20 Scott just want a gold jet 09:20 Duh 09:20 Yeah. 09:21 He's just using that chest at the end of FNAF4 to bait people. 09:21 Scott needs to find Jesus. 09:21 And, when it's open, it'll just be something like a banana peel. 09:21 lol 09:21 NOPE 09:21 ITS GONNA BE 09:21 ANOTHER BOX 09:21 XD 09:21 Scott has forgotten our lord. 09:21 Box-ception. 09:22 IN EVERY BOX 2015 08 24